Sirius Choronicles: Chapter 1 Eviction Day
by sparrowismename
Summary: Different times in Sirius' YOUNG life. Chapter one starts with his eviction and eventual removal from the House of Black.


It was a rainy fall evening at Hogwarts, and the only person who seemed to enjoy it was Sirius Black. While everyone else piled into the Great Hall to keep their minds busy, Sirius lay in the common rooms big circular window's sill and just watched as the winds blew the limbs on that Whomping Willow outside. They were swirling so hard in every direction you would think it was trying to take off, not all the rain was this hard though. Every once in a while it would slow down a little too just a light breeze. The sky was still dark with gray puffy clouds waiting their turn to unload the burden they carried. Thunder sounded and the echo of the great castle made it sound a lot worse than what it really was. Of course being in the Great Hall was not mandatory by any means during harsh rainstorms but it seemed for most students it was comfortable. Everyone would talk and play games, find something to munch on…. Sometimes you would see Sirius down there during the rain...but not normally. He preferred to enjoy watching the storms come through. For him it was more of a time for reflection….and it seemed today he has had a lot to reflect on. Earlier that morning he had just received the post that would make him scarce for the majority of the day.

"_Sirius,_

_There is no need to plan on coming home. As a son you are truly a disappointment to the name Black. From here on out you are not considered a member of this family._

_Signed_

_Walburga Black_

_As for your things, I would reply quickly."_

Not living up to his parents every wish and all is what he figured was the reasoning behind this letter. I guess the first one would be not being a Slytherin….that wasn't really his fault though was it? I mean the sorting hat is never wrong and all but just because some manky old hat says you belong here doesn't give your parents a reason for disappointment does it? Of course there has been the recent befriending of non 'purebloods' a few more that just James Potter. But this little problem had gone on much longer than this. Walburga Black hasn't been a kind mother to Sirius ever since he started chatting with the muggle girl across the road almost 10 years ago. What was wrong with that girl though? She was nice…and pretty…and definitely fun to play with...blood doesn't matter….These thoughts and many more raced through Sirius already tired head. The biggest and one that troubled him most though was…"What do I do now?" The common room door creaked but Sirius was too focused on the happenings outside to care about whom had come in.

"Ah there you are!"

It was Remus sounding somewhat surprised to find his friend alone in a dark common room.

" I'd thought you'd be here but I sure as hell wasn't going to search the entire castle for you Padfoot! Why didn't you come down with James and me? Heh! You should have seen what he did to that Snape! He created a spell so when Snape says a word it turns his robes into a dress like we saw Longbottom's mother wear at the platform! You know the one with the red handbag, and that hideous hat with a bird on it!! "

Still laughing at the site of Snape in a dress, it took Remus a few seconds to realize he was alone. "Sirius?" He looked up and saw that his friend had moved from the common room.

"I'm up here Remus" He heard Sirius call down grimly.

Remus made his way to the dorm rooms "Well if you wanted to move up here you could of at least told me… how long was I there alone talking to myself like an git?!"

"I could still here you Moony…"Sirius lay in his bed looking outside still watching the evening fade away in to a dark stormy night.

"Yes but still...how do you think I'd look if someone had come in?" Remus neatly put up his robes and made his way to Sirius' bed. "What's wrong Padfoot? You're a little too quiet for you tonight…"

"I'm just thinking…" he responded quietly.

"Oh come now Sirus, you know you shouldn't do that. It'll give you a headache." Remus said smiling hoping that will cheer his friend up a little, but apparently the scowl he was given back said 'no it didn't'.

He sat down next to Sirius facing the window looking outside. "It's honestly hard to say if it's clearing up or getting worse...don't you think."

"If you say so,"

Remus brushed the jet black hair from his friends face.

"What's wrong Sirius? You're too qui…"getting rather annoyed about someone being around Sirius jerked up and cut his friend off.

"IS THERE ANYTHING WRONG WITH THAT!? Can't a person just not have anything to say every once in a while!"

"Hey I was just…"

"You know my life isn't that grand Remus…I have no family…no person to turn to...no father...no...mother…no one…I have nothing…I'm as alone as anyone could get...technically I don't even have a home anymore..." he rolled back over in his warm bed and just stared outside...frustrated about losing everything he's ever known.

"Sirius…my life isn't all that great either, remember?"

"Oh ya play the werewolf card again…." Sirius entered in before Remus could finish his thought…in a 'here we go again' tone.

"HEY!! Please keep in mind that, that is a BIG card to have Sirius Black! It wasn't my choice either! Myself, my family and everyone I hold dear has had to pay a price for that CARD!!"

Sirius was not used to hearing this type of thing coming from his usually calm and content Remus and was a bit taken back, but still not ready to let down his defenses. For what seemed like forever there was silence….young Mr. Black still faced the window lying on his bed too stubborn to cover up in the slightly chilled room….and one young Mr. Lupin, fumed at the 'card comment' and almost prepared to give the other one a good swift kick in the bum, had moved from the bed to a club chair in an attempt to calm himself. He fiddled with the loose strings on the great red chair breaking them off one by one.

After a few moments and being out of strings Remus looked outside and realized it was getting pretty late.

"Sirius….?" He peered over and saw that his stewing friend and stewed himself to sleep. "Figures..." he sighed. As Remus got up, he could here the sounds of the other Gryffindor's making their way up the spiral stairs to the bed room. He started getting dressed for what he hoped would be a good nights rest….but he didn't really put too much hope in that happening. James came up the stairs followed by a few others laughing their way in he was a little surprised to still see both his friends up in the bedroom.

"Oh hey Rem, what happened to you too? I thought you were gonna come back down after finding Sirius…."

Remus turned the other way and climbed under his bed covers…"Ya well plans change James…goodnight. I'll see you in the morning. " and with that Remus waved his curtains closed in an attempt to sleep, leaving James confused about anything that might have happened that evening.

"So…uh what about Sirius over there??" he asked trying to start some kind of opening...

"What about him?" the voice responded from beyond the dark crimson curtains.

"Isn't he going to be cold…? It's supposed to be pretty bad tonight…"

"Just leave him Prongs….if he gets sick it's his own damn fault….."

James looked on and figured there was nothing he could do tonight except cover up the sleeping Sirius….with some luck whatever happened would all blow over by tomorrow…I mean come on…these two can't be that mad at each other….much less be mad at each other for more that a few hours….right??


End file.
